I don't want to miss a thing
by Cirucci
Summary: Midorima Shintarou era un medico dedicado a su profesión sin ninguna clase de interacción social y así estaba cómodo pero haba algo que le faltaba y pronto algo llegaría a llenar su monotonía y soledad. Midorima Shintarou/Kuroko Tetsuya


I don't want to miss a thing

Midorima Shintarou era un medico dedicado a su profesión sin ninguna clase de interacción social y así estaba cómodo pero haba algo que le faltaba y pronto algo llegaría a llenar su monotonía y soledad.

Emparejamiento: Midokuro, AoFem!Kaga (no lo resistí en serio que no una Kagami linda y embarazada aww toda una monada)insinuaciones de AkaKuro, KiAka (esta pareja me llamo demasiado la atención aparte es uno de mis cracks favoritos) MuraKiyo, y varias que todavía no se como colocarlas.

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

*o*O*o*

La monotonía era parte de su vida, como doctor no tienes mucho por que vivir, solo dedicarte plenamente a sus pacientes. Eso era lo que pensaba Midorima Shintarou Medico del área de Neurología en el hospital general de Tokio.

Desde su separación con Kazunari su vida se veía rodeada de una monotonía simple y nada compleja, hasta cierto punto le resultase agradable, pero siempre había ahí algo que no terminaba de amoldarse a su monótona y perfecta vida; la soledad.

Y es que extrañaba ese calor que Kazunari le brindaba cuando llegaba cansado de lidiar con sus pacientes, pero esos días no iban a volver. Cuando se caso con Kazunari fue su primer amor, ese amor puro e inocente pero nada maduro, con las emociones a flor de piel, el cual no duro mucho.

1 año entre peleas y lamentaciones había pasado y ambos llegaron a mutuo acuerdo que el amor se había acabado. Si ambos se querían pero no se amaban ya no había esa chispa cuando inicio su amor en sus tiempos de preparatoria. Ya habían comprobado que estar juntos no era su destino y siempre se lastimaban cuando peleaban o discutían.

Entonces llego la soledad a completar su vida, donde simplemente se refugio en su trabajo huyendo de esa pesada soledad, de esa casa donde nadie lo esperaba. Donde simplemente ya no tenia nada que ir hacer.

Pero eso cambio de pronto, un día llego a su consultorio un pequeño niño que había sido atropellado por un inconsciente. A vista se veía que era un niño humilde su carita sucia y sus ropas roídas lo decía todo, y no le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie para que recibiera los resultados de su condición eso creyó.

-¿Como esta?- una voz suave y pausada pregunto. La cual le sorprendió pero no lo demostró en su profesión las emociones nunca son buenas, como profesional debía guardárselas.

Rápidamente giro hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz. Y encontró ahí a un joven no más alto que Kazunari con un color de cabello nada normal un bello color celeste que junto con esa mirada preguntaban sobre el pequeño niño.

-y usted es algún familiar del paciente- con su tono de voz autoritario pregunto.

-No es un niño abandonado, lo e cuidado desde que su madre falleció y su padre se fue a buscar una mejor oportunidad de trabajo en América hace mas de 3 meses. –contesto con ese rostro serio que mantenía

-entonces es su tutor legar- continuo no quería dar información de un solo golpe. Que tal si era de esos tipos que esperaban que algún niño como el muriera para poder vender sus órganos al extranjero.

-Algo así, en legal no por que su padre se llevo todos los papeles y el pequeño no se queda en un solo lugar no le gusta el orfelinato donde servicio social le mando así que al mes huyo y anduvo vagando por las calles un día cuando iba a mi trabajo le encontré y me nació un amor fraternal con el, así que me decidí a adoptarle pero no puedo soy un simple profesor y no me dejan adoptarle a menos que este casado, por lo cual simplemente trato de que este bien que tenga una alimentación sana y que tenga ropa limpia, pero el día de hoy ocurrió esto y aun así no me permiten tenerlo conmigo- termino con un cierto toque de molestia en su voz

-compren pero si no hay tutor legar debe ser responsabilidad de trabajo social preguntar por el y así mismo correr con los gastos del mismo – comento seriamente el doctor.

-intente contactar a Nijimura-san pero no me dan razón de el, por favor solo quiero ver que el pequeño Tatsuya esta bien- pidió con suplica en su voz. –si es por los gastos yo correré con ellos, solo quiero saber que esta bien.

Suspiro resignado se veía la preocupación en su voz y el no era de tener un corazón de hielo, pero las reglas eras las reglas iba a darle una respuesta negativa cuando se escucho una tercera voz conocida para el.

-Yo! Tetsu – comento un joven de tez morena y cabello azul cobalto y vestido con un uniforme de policía, saludo al pequeño peli celeste.

-Aomine/ Aomine-kun- expresaron ambos hombres

-Yo! Midorima ¿tu eres el que esta atendiendo a Tatsuya?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad el moreno.

-Así es, el profesor presente preguntaba por su estado de salud pero no puedo darle información, tu bien sabes el procedimiento Aomine.

El denominado Aomine bufo por lo bajo y con una expresión de enojo soltó:

-Al carajo el sistema Midorima, necesitamos información de Tatsuya, Bakagami esta muy alterada y no es bueno para su salud aparte puedes decírmela a mi soy un servidor publico- termino con cierta suficiencia.

Por su parte Tetsuya solo se sentía alguien mas siendo ignorado como siempre y Midorima no se sentía muy cómodo ya que Aomine tenia un punto era un servidor publico y podía darle la información sin ningún problema así que termino cediendo hacia el servidor publico.

-Bien, el paciente tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico, el golpe nacido por el coche fe realmente fuerte lo que le causo el traumatismo. Comento seriamente.

-Eso en que consiste Midorima- pregunto con cautela Daiki

Y con su suspiro Midorima empezó a explicar en que consistía. -El traumatismo craneoencefálico fue causado por una lesión penetrante en la cabeza que altero la función su cerebro todavía no tenemos los daños que han sido causados en su cráneo pero los estudios se están haciendo en este instante solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo.

La cabeza de Tetsuya era todo un caos el pequeño Tatsuya había tenido una dura vida y ahora era esto, eso debía ser un mal sueño verdad.

-Tetsu….-la voz de Aomine se escuchaba distante la conmoción emocional por Tatsuya había sido mucha pero –oí Tetsu reacciona- y un pequeño empujón lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.- escúchame bien Tetsu, -le tomo por los hombros y continuo hablando- se pondrá bien y esperemos resultados, así mismo tenemos que guardar esto para Taiga, sabes como esta por el embarazo y por el momento no se puede alterar, -así que tranquilo yo arreglo lo de que te puedan dar la información a ti.

-Aomine-kun – dijo con un hilo de voz no estaba de lo mejor su cara no expresaba nada pero por dentro sus emociones se estaban desbordando.

Midorima veía como aquel chico celeste no se perturbaba ante esa noticia y eso le hizo sentir molesto no tanto amor profesaba hacia ese niño, pero eso no era de su importancia, pero se sintió molesto. Y lo pero a el le tendría que estar dando la información del niño porque Aomine iba a conseguir que se la dieran a el, dios este procesos iba seria uno de los mas tediosos de su vida o eso fue lo que creyó.

*o*O*o*

Bien, bien el mundo necesita mas Midokuro por lo cual Hanita (Cirucci en Fanfiction, Kaineleto en Amoryaoi) a decidido hacer uno con algo de drama y mucho amor, quizá me quede un poco OCC los personajes pero compréndanme esta cosa no esta beteada así que cualquier falla es por eso lo lamento, así mismo no se cuantos capítulos valla a contener ya que quiero hacerlo un fic largo pero tampoco mas de 15 capítulos pero eso se vera en el transcurso de la historia.

Quizá no vieron mucha interacción de los protagonistas pero esto fue el introductorio de como se desarrollara la historia, y si habrá lagrimas. Mis ideas están fluyendo y lloro aparte escuchar a Bon Jovi no ayuda mucho.

Los demás personajes estarán saliendo en el transcurso de los capítulos y si tendrá su ración de MidoTaka pero será algo solo para revivir pero que se den cuenta que no son felices será algo dramático, lo siento ver las novelas con mi madre no ayuda mucho pero hacen que mis ideas fluyan.

En fin muchas explicaciones espero y les guste y le den una oportunidad

Gracias por leer

Cirucci: I will love you unconditionally

Metepec México a 17 de Abril de 2014.


End file.
